


Symphonies

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: A rainy afternoon, full of joy and love.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637682749816389632/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-4-stories)

* * *

Fili was reading a particular riveting scene when the front door opened.  
The quick breeze of cold air made him shiver and the warm fire sputtered for a moment, before Kili cheerfully called: “We’re home! And it’s raining cats and dogs out there like you wouldn’t believe!”

A quick look outside proved his words - Fili hadn’t even noticed the pitter-pattern on the window, so absorbed had he been in the story.  
He eyed his book with speculation and longing, but was already in the process of grabbing a bookmark and getting up when the whirlwind that was his husband came through the living room, gave him a quick kiss, and insisted Fili stay where he was.

“I’ve got this, you go back to your book. No need for both of us to get wet!” 

Chester loved the rain, and anything wet really, so it was no surprise when Kili quickly came back with some towels. Luckily they had trained their little buddy well, and he had actually stayed at the door like he was told.

Fili missed most of the following chaos of getting Chester dry again, and only very distantly noticed the nice, orangy smell coming from the kitchen afterwards. The story was just too good. 

It was only when the first notes reached his ears, that Fili found himself closing his eyes. _This_ was even better than reading, and always would be.

Kili only played piano when he was happy. Luckily, he was happy often, and while not a professional, his music had become a balm to Fili’s soul, a treat like no other.  
When the second song started, Fili carefully put aside his book and made his way to his husband, joining and watching him. He had fallen in love with Kili long before he knew about his playing, but Fili fell again every time he watched him. The way Kili smiled like everything was alright in the world, the graceful motions, how he sometimes improvised after what other’s would consider a mistake, making something new and beautiful out of it instead.

Kili was a wonder every day - but he was magnificent when he played.

Before he quite knew it, Fili had found himself sitting beside him, watching clever hands fly over the keys, plucking Fili’s heartstrings simultaneously. There was nothing quite like watching Kili play, not even the professional concert Kili had invited him to after realizing how much Fili loved his music.

Fili preferred Kili, in every sense. It was as if Kili could pour his very soul, his very essence and laughter and joy into his music.

Eventually they moved from well known and beloved songs to the improvisation that Kili especially loved, letting his own mood guide the music. Hitting a particularly high note, with a grin and a shoulder bump, brought Chester running, all but jumping into their laps. The short, abrupt stop didn’t destroy the mood - quite the opposite. Giving the still slightly damp dog a cuddle, Kili started a happy little tune, encouraging Chester to howl along and gesturing for Fili to try and play. These little concerts of their own always got a bit messy, but Fili had gotten better by now - years of watching Kili play gave him at least a basic understanding of what keys might work with whatever tune Kili had going on. Still, before long they all dissolved into laughter and roughhousing, mixing cuddling with sneaked kisses and tickles. 

The music might be over for now, but the joy that fueled it would always be a part of their lives.


End file.
